Fish Girl and the Secret Punk
by pippalovespirates
Summary: Victoria has never seemed to amount to much in Arthur's eyes, is it his tsundere-ness or her sheer obliviousness? What will Arthur do when a green haired man whisks her off her feet after she leaves Matthew to dance with this mysterious punk at a club? (Arthur's POV))
1. Chapter 1

She's so beautiful.. I thought as I passed her in the hall way as she talked to some friends.. She was a sixteen year old tanned beauty of 5'4" with gorgeous curves and a generous chest.. Long wavy dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.. Her hips had the most beautiful curve to them.. She was just lovely in every physical aspect... Her attitude and personality stunk though.. She never cooperated and she complained about the work I assigned.. She would always scream and shout but then she'd act so cute.. I just don't get it..

"Victoria Michelle Mancham.. Late again." I frowned at her as she entered my private work room.

"Sorry Arthur James Kirkland." She said, mocking my British accent.

"Must I give you a detention?.. Another one, eh?" I said.

"Do what you wish, I don't care." Said the spunky islander as she lay down her books and began working on student enrollment forms.

"Hmph... Your hand writing is so sloppy.. And you need to sit up straight!.." I shouted before straightening her out.

We continued on and on with the god forsaken paper work, but it never seemed to end. I didn't want to stay all night so it seemed this was the only solution..

"You're coming to my house to finish your work and home work." I said, crossing my arms.

"But I don't want to...!" She whined.

"Too bad, I own you." I said, giving a little tug to the red dog collar around her neck. I didn't really own her.. But I was still just as responsible for her as an owner would be.

All she did was just glaring at me an intense glare. Improvement, much?

* * *

**Authors note: I'm doing this story in Arthur's point of view and blazingblondemanequin is doing it from Victoria(Seychelles)'s point of view. Excuse the length of this chapter. It's more of just an intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that filthy girl doesn't ruin my car... Its well kept.. It's expensive..! She's always breaking things after all.. I sighed. I was driving her to my house so she could finish get paper work.

"I saw that!" I yelled. That stupid girl just stuck out her tongue out at me..! Her perfect slick pink tongue that I'd like to.. Oh never mind! Ugh what's wrong with me..

"Good." She replied, crossing her arms under her breasts.

We arrived at my beautiful house, so well kept, so beautiful. Home sweet home. It was perfect, except for the fact that my brothers lived there. It was rather big, lots of rooms. Made of brick, awfully sturdy. It had a dark blue roof... And a table in the yard.. A table?! Oh god no! I forgot to clean it up!

"My apologies everyone, I won't be able to make today's tea party.." I hurried and cleared the table, watching Flying Mint Bunny, Tinkerbell and Hook leaving looking rather upset. They probably thought I was blowing them off for a stupid girl like Victoria..

"What's so funny?" I turned around to see a very smug looking girl behind me.

"That you play tea with your imaginary friends~" She walked through the door I was holding open. "Wait, make that your only friends~."

"That isn't funny!." It's really not... I actually know they aren't real.. I know they're just a part of my schizophrenia.. Figments of my imagination.. But she's right, I don't have many friends.. They make me happy.. Even if they aren't "real"!

I gave her a tour of my grand house. Of course ending with my study where I did all my work and read books.

I walked over to see how she was doing. "You're hand writing is so sloppy..! Do better. And don't hold your pencil like its food.. Also your breasts don't go on your paper!." I yelled. Honestly, you'd think she'd know by now.

I angrily scribbling down the answers to my home work when suddenly my second to oldest brother of 23 years waltzed in completely naked!

"Allistor! Get out! Now!" I screamed, slamming down my pencil and paper.

"Ey there beautiful, why don't you an I go play around in me bedroom?~ Hmm?~" He said in a heavy Scottish accent.

She stammered "Well.. I uh.." The blush on her face should belong to me..!

"No I said out! And put some clothes on you wanker!" I screamed as he rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Who was that?.." She asked timidly.

"My apologies, that was one of my brothers, Allistor. He's the worst of them all." I replied.

Suddenly another one of my brothers burst in. "We're avin potatoes tanight Arthie! Potatoes far dinner!" The man boy Finnegan Kirkland danced around the room. "Potatoes Potatoes!" He sung. Sometimes I honestly think we should ship him back to Belfast.

"Finnegan!" I yelled. "Out!"

"But..." He whimpered, crinkling his freckled nose.

"You heard me! Leave!" I said.

Feck ye Arthie! Feck ye and yer dumb tea!" he ran out, really upset.

Soon after he left we resumed our work. Working as close as we could to happy. Sooner or later my eldest brother, Dylan of Wales came in and sat on the sofa next to Victoria and began reading.

"Oh hello.." I heard her saying softly to him, but receiving no reply.

After a while he spoke. "Would you rather be dead than be here?" He asked.

"Oui..." I heard her whisper. That bitch.. I'm not that bad!

Suddenly Dylan placed a cold gun to her forehead and grinned an evil grin, his green-blue eyes shining with the lust to kill.

"P-Please... I-I'm only 16 and-" I cut her off.

"Dylan! If you're going to be crazy, get out!" I yelled and pointed to the door.

"I was just trying to help." He said as he took the gun away from her forehead and left sounding rather bored.

Time flies, somehow it got to be 11 P.M. I sat there munching on a yummy blueberry scone and sipping some Earl Grey tea.

"Arthur please.. I'm so hungry.." I heard the pitiful girl call out to me.

"You'll get your food when you finish your paper work" I say, not looking back at her.

"I'll do anything.." She whimpers..

I turn around and glance down at her cleavage and chuckle then look away bitterly as she tries to cover up her breasts. Her tits don't fit well in her button up shirt so she usually ends up wearing a sweater over it.

Suddenly her phone beeped and she reached for it, vigorously typing words out to who? Probably her latest boy toy.

"Put your phone away! You have work to do!" She knows she should be focusing!

"Oh calm down, I'm just trying to break up with Matthew." She rolled her eyes and said calmly.

"Break up?.." My eyes grow wide.

"Yes break up, it's when a couple-" She said smartly.

"I know what breaking up is!" I said.

"I didn't think you'd know from your lack of girlfriends." she replied with a smirk. The nerve of that girl! I've dated about four girls and that's pretty good for eighteen..

Then came a loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightening. "looks like you'll have to spend the night." I said smirking, I refuse to drive her home in this weather. "You can finish the rest of your paper work in your your next detention which I'm sure you'll get.~"

I smirked at the cute younger girl who had a slightly cross look on her face. God tonight was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I did eventually take pity on the girl... I did feed her, she got a sandwich and glass of milk.. She'd get desert if she was good too.. I sighed. Stupid girl had fallen asleep and left me alone again...

She was laying there, on my union jack bedspread.. But not quite how I always imagined it.. I sighed and stroked one of thighs.. Oh how perfect they were... She rolled over in bed onto her front side. It was like she was practically calling out "Oh Arthur make me yours! Make me a woman!"

I flipped some of the blonde hair out of my eyes then turned my eyes back towards the beautiful girl laying on my bed. I lifted up the red plaid skirt to our school uniform revealing a pair of blue and green striped panties I yawned a not so tired yawn and lay my head to her beautiful ass.. Ready to sleep...

"Mm... Arthur..?" I heard her say..

I immediately shot my head back up and put her skirt down.. She probably noticed though.. "Yes, love?.. " I asked..

"Were you touching me in my sleep?.. " She frowned.

"N-No..! Don't be silly..." I rose from the covers ready to get ready for bed..

I made my way to my hamper as she watched me, I threw off my pants then shirt so I was in a pair of green boxers.

"You have a tattoo?.." She said, talking about the red guitar I had tattooed to my back.. I got it maybe when I was 15 or 16..?

"Yeah... What of it..?" I crossed my arms. I didn't normally let people see my tattoo.

"Nothing... I like it.. That's all.. It's hot.." She blushed.

I hopped in bed right next to her.

"Did you take me in here? After I fell asleep..?" She asked, looking around the light green room with brown curtains. Her eyes tracing the walls adorned with many posters ranging from maps of the world, U.K. and England.. Then various bands such as The Beatles, the Sex pistols and The Kinks.. Then to a few random ones of hot girls scantily clad on motorcycles.

"God help me, I'm in bed with a pervert." She snickered.

"Oi! Take that back!" I flicked her nose lightly.

"Meany.. But fine.." She let out a small smile.

I let out one too.

"If I'm not intruding.. May I ask why you and Matthew broke up..?" Tips on courting you?

"Oh you know... We just weren't compatible... It seemed like he'd end up paying lots of attention to me but he was always busy.. I was too with all the work you assigned.." She said with a slight sad look on her face.

"I see..." Mm.. I would make time for a girl like that.

"Anyways... Do you have something I can wear to bed.?" She asked.

"You can wear this." I said before I got up and tossed a large button up shirt to her.

"Thanks.." She said. "Would you like to turn around..?"

"Mm, I don't need to.." I replied..

"Right then.." She gave an uneasy smile before pulling off her skirt and knee socks and unbuttoning her school shirt which didn't fit so well on her.. She usually wore a sweater..

"I don't wish to make this awkward, but if I may say, you do have a lovely body Victoria.." I saidlf, a bit quietly, diverting my eyes.

"Oh.. Uh.. Merci..." Great. I probably freaked her out.

Once she looked away I turned my eyes back towards her, just to see her lovely breasts being covered up by the pure white of my shirt.

"Are you tired?.." I asked.

"Not really.. But is it a good idea for me to sleep with you?.. Won't your girlfriend get mad or something?.." She frowned.

"I don't have a girlfriend... " I sighed. I want it to be you, clueless!

"But tons of girls like you.. You have that cute British accent after all.. " She added.

"Oh, well I've never taken notice to any of them.." I said.

"Oh.. Well.. Just never mind.. Okay?" She smiled weakly.

" Okay.." I smiled and kissed her cheek and she kissed mine.

"Mm, clueless girl." I twirled a bit of her dark brown hair onto my pointer finger into little ringlets.

"Stupid boy~" She said in a sing-song voice, Rubbing my shoulder and upper arm.

"That's man to you." I said as I pinned her against the head board. I'm in my senior year after all.. Eighteen years of age. She's only 16.

"Mm, I hate you and your cleverness." She said before she pressed her lips to mine.

I pressed my lips passionately to her. Perhaps we both needed a little love. Perhaps that's why we're doing this.

We kissed passionately as I slipped off her top and traced my fingers along her red and black bra, leaving a trail of kisses after it.

"May I?.." I asked, placing both my hands on the clasps, ready to unhook it.

"I suppose so.. No one's seen my bare breasts before though.. So be gentle, okay?" She said meekly.

"Mm, whatever the lady wishes." I said before unclasping her bra and taking her soft breasts into my hands. They were so perfect..

She giggled as I buried my face between them. It was so warm between them..

"These are so goddamn perfect..." I said as I lifted my head and rubbed a nipple between my fingers.

"I'm awfully self conscious about them.. I often get teased by both girls and boys.." She said softly.

"They're just jealous of them." I replied, licking her soft pink nipple with my slick tongue.

"Thanks Arthur.." She smiled weakly.

"You're welcome." I kissed her cheek before making my way to her panties beginning to pull them down until I'm stopped by a pair of tan dainty hands.

"No Arthur.. I'm saving my virginity..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"You're a virgin..?" Fuck I screwed up, she said no one had seen her bare breasts and I only went along with it to touch them.. But I didn't believe her..!

"Ugh, Arthur! Of course I'm a virgin..!" She crossed her arms.

"Sorry... It's just that.. I thought that maybe..." I sighed.

"What? That because I have a big rack or a pretty face, that means I'm a slut?! Ergh..." She yelled.

"Yes.." I said without thinking.

"Yes?!" She screamed.

"I-I mean no..! No..!" Oh I'm such a fuck up...

She sighed. "I'm going to bed.. " She put her pajamas and underwear back on and got under the covers.

"I'm sorry..." I frowned and snuggled up under the warm covers.

"I know." Though I could not see it at the time, the girl let out a slight smirk, invisible to my eyes.


End file.
